


Knight’s Pawn

by Meco



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, God Complex, Grand knight, Internalized Homophobia, King - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, Manipulation, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Unrequited Love, manipulated, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meco/pseuds/Meco
Summary: ⚠️Don’t read this if self-harm, suicidal thoughts, angst, gore, manipulation, vomit, eating disorders, etc trigger you⚠️Nothing should be too awful but still I don’t want this to cause anyone harm.I don't care if ccs find this but please don't spam them about it like you did heatwave:]George is a man who has lived trapped in a room most of his life, only being let out to go to a nearby market. He has issues connecting to people/understanding people but is very academically smart. This story is from his POV finally leaving and going back home.ALSO!! The way I’m writing him isn’t to make him sound helpless or that he needs someone to protect him it’s to show the effects of being locked in a room for the past 20 YEARS OF HIS LIFE AND NOT BEING ALOWED TO SOCIALIZE WHEN HES LET OUT HE IS LITERALLY TRAUMATIZED NOT HELPLESS!!!!! I swear if I see any “uwu soft boi need helps uwu” I will literally break every plate, bowl and glass in my house : )Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Idkyet - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Knight’s Pawn

The pale blue glow of the moon flickered through the small windows of the carriage. George could just barely see the moon between the gaps in the sugar pines. It was nearly full, but not quite, George could tell. The moon fascinated him and he knew just about everything there is to know about it. He kept this a secret though, George believed a man his age shouldn’t invest his time in such trivial things. I should have learned to fight he often thought to himself then I’d be useful. It wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t allowed to. George considers himself weak and useless, just a boy trapped in a room. A pawn that has yet to be used.

George loved the night, everyone was asleep even the guard despite still being on duty, so it was just him and the moon. He was alone and could finally breathe freely. He recently took a liking to mythology as well, mainly Greek and Roman. His small “library”, which was really just a bookshelf beside a large window, was filled with only these two subjects as well as a singular poetry book. George didn’t like poetry very much but one book has stuck with him for the majority of his life, the same book that sat at his bedside table while he slept, the same book he read every night at his window, the same book that is in his lap right now, the same book his mother had given to him moments before she said goodbye for the last time.

It was a full moon that night, he remembered, the largest he had ever seen it. George had reached for it like it was right in front of him. The glow the moon had emitted that night was breathtaking and illuminated nearly the entire room. It was so enchanting he was almost completely distracted from his mother’s screams. 

Almost.

George was young then, maybe four or five years old, but he still remembers his mother’s screams. He still hears them. Back then he didn’t worry because he’d hear screaming all the time. He didn’t know a blood curdling scream would be the last thing he’d ever hear from his mother.

Diana. His mother’s name was Diana. He still see her, mostly in his dreams, she often holds him like she did when he was a child. Diana never smiled, not even in the years she was alive. She was beautiful even still. Her eyes were round and a shade of f green brighter than emeralds. Diana’s skin was as soft as silk and olive colored. Her hair was long, black and often accompanied my a small tiara. George got his slim face from her as well as his high metabolism. Diana was simply lovely.

Georges eyes focused on the upcoming castle and realized he had zoned out for nearly an hour. A lot of it was hidden by trees but George could still see most of it. It looked nothing like how he remembered but then again he hadn’t been there for nearly 20 years. The tan-grey towers were almost completely covered with in vines, to George, the vines made the castle look old and ugly. One of the towers caught his eye; the tallest and widest. That’s where his old room was. Suddenly George remembered all of the screams he heard in there, his mother’s being one of them. A sharp sense of agitation shot up from his stomach and into his chest. He got the urge to vomit. George yelled out for the driver to stop however he jumped out before it had time to come to a complete stop.

He fell to the ground and rolled a few times before stopping. The driver turned at the sudden noise and yelled out for him with his face full of shock. Before George could even get off of his hand and knees vomit spewed out of his mouth. Chunks of orange from the carrots he has earlier splashed on to the dirt. Thankfully, he managed to not get any on himself. By the time the carriage stopped George was already done and sat upright beside it. He looked at it with abhorrence, _pathetic_ he thought _I look pathetic_. Behind George a twig snapped and he immediately grabbed a fallen branch beside him and turned in a fluid motion.

”hey!” the driver shouted ”its me.” Georges body relaxed and he dropped his shoulders. Catching his breath he breathed out a simple and quiet ”oh”. George hadn't seen the driver before, he didn't get the chance. A different man had escorted George to the carriage and the driver never turned around. Starring at him he could see, he was tall and had a muscular build. His arms were likely four times the size of George’s. He was handsome too, even though it was covered in scruff George could see he had a strong jawline. The moon hit his eyes in such a perfect way the blue looked almost like it was glowing. His skin was pale, like George’s, an uncommon thing we're George was coming from. Most had olive skin and black hair, like his mother. His skin paired with his blond hair made him look like a ghost. Especially with the moon's light reflecting off of him. He did not look like any driver George was used to.

”heres some water,” the driver said eyeing the puke on the ground. Immediately George went to grab it but stopped himself halfway through. He thought for a second and decided there was no use in the driver poisoning him. He arm extended all the way and he grabbed it. 

”thank you, ” he said slowly while unscrewing the cap, ”so, uh what's your name?” by the time he had finished the sentence the flask was open and he took a sip. 

”punz,” he straightened his back ”knight punz”. George let out an ungodly noise as he spit out his water. 

”knight?!” he said as stood. 

”well yea,” he sounded confused ”did you think they'd entrust you will just a driver?” 

”they?” George questioned ”who is _they_ ”

”well, he” punz sighed ” _Grand Knight Dream_ ” George gasped and stepped back. He wasn't allowed out of his room much, but when he was it was to go to the market. While there he'd hear things, stories, about Dream. He didn't know who he was so once when the guard that was watching him he asked a shopkeeper who Dream was. The shopkeeper instead told him a story.

According to her, Dream once came to her village looking for a boy. She sat there for a second looking at the sky for a moment before she remembered his name. She said he was looking for a boy by the name of Tommy. When no one said anything he grew angry and threatened to burn down the village. Still, nobody knew. He stuck to his word and set fire to every house and murdered every person who begged him to stop. The girl said only she and her mother made it out of the village. George remembered asking for her name which she replied.

”I don't really know what my real name is. I was very young and my mother passed away before we could find a cure for her illness. Everyone here calls me niki though!” George liked niki, she seamed very sweet. That was only one of the things he had heard. Dream is evil, a nightmare really.

”lets go” punz said ”he’s waiting” George got up and walked to the carriage. Curiosity danced in his head constantly suppling new questions every second. George didn't think he was in any danger though, if he were to be killed the guard wouldn't have told him to pack all of his favourite things. The trees became lesser and lesser until they entered a busy town and no trees remained. They were now in the town outside the castle, L’manberg. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: __TESCO__ 
> 
> Hehe


End file.
